


Story That Won't End (Han Jisung x SKZ)

by itsStaroha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Han Jisung | Han-centric, Insecure Han jisung, M/M, Shy Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsStaroha/pseuds/itsStaroha
Summary: Never say goodbye, because you and I are oneBecause we will walk in the same dreamPlease just smile next to me like you are nowFarther than tomorrow, longer than foreverI love youJisung has been feeling insecure about his relationship with his members and overthinks everything. He can't help but think that they're all going to leave him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Kim Woojin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho/Yang Jeongin, Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 77





	Story That Won't End (Han Jisung x SKZ)

_Never say goodbye, because you and I are one_   
_Because we will walk in the same dream_   
_Please just smile next to me like you are now_   
_Farther than tomorrow, longer than forever_   
_I love you_

Jisung remembers the first time he’s joked about him being one with the members, specifically that one time in a vlive.  
“I want to go to the movies alone during our break!” Minho excitedly exclaims. “Hyung I’ll go with you!” Jisung springs up and yells. “I said I want to go alone!” “I wanna go!” “I said alone!” “Hyung and I are one! We’re one!” As Minho finally gives in to his beloved dongsaeng, Jisung’s stomach was filled with butterflies as he thinks back to his words.   
Sure, the members were all dating, and sure, they won’t admit it but they all dote on him a little more than the others, but Jisung always felt like the moment they disbanded, the moment they leave their idol lives behind, they were going to fall apart, just as they were before they joined JYP. He’s never actually voiced his thought aloud, scared of being judged of his insecurities, scared of them actually leaving afterwards. Taking a deep breath, Jisung once again pushes these thoughts into the back of his mind, and exits the bathroom, breathing shakily.

* * *

_Even if you get lost and get lonely for a moment_   
_Listen to my small breath, my voice_   
_If you call me, I’ll find you, wherever you are_   
_I promised I wouldn’t cry, even in stormy days_   
_I promised to hold you even more warmly_   
_And protect you_

Jisung remembers all the promises they made to each other before officially dating. The promises to never leave, the promises to always stay together, the promises to trust each other no matter what, the promises to always help and support each other through everything. Yet, promises can’t always be kept, he learnt that from his parents who promises the exact same thing, but still left after learning Jisung’s “pointless” dream of becoming an idol. He can’t help but think that these promises were made to be broken, made to manipulate people into trusting and believing each other. And to prevent them from getting tired of him, he never asked for anything, never argued back to anyone, never gave in to urges to cling to someone. He’s been so careful in fact, that he hasn’t noticed the other members worriedly looking on when he suddenly leaves from a cuddle pile, or never say anything when they make their collective Christmas gift list. He’s just been cooped up in his head of worries and fears of loneliness and rejection.

* * *

_On nights I couldn’t sleep because of my worries_   
_I used to look at you and promise to the sky_   
_Even my dreams that are so far away_   
_I promised I wouldn’t let go_

Jisung lays in bed awake, again woken up from the nightmare he constantly has on his members and boyfriends leaving him. He lies awake staring at the ceiling and he thinks back to his nightmare.  
A figure with broad shoulders push him onto the floor, anger clearly written on his face. “Ch-channie hy-ung?” “Don’t “Channie hyung” me! We’ve had enough of you! You’re always messing up in practice, you’re always forgetting lines, and you’ve almost exposed our relationship 6 times in a row! We can’t deal with you anymore Jisung! You’re kicked out from the group and we’re breaking up with you!” Jisung looks to Chan’s side, seeing the same anger and disappointment on the other’s faces. “I-I-” Jisung stammers but is interrupted by Seungmin. “Don’t bother explaining Jisung. Your stuff is on the couch, you can get out now. Don’t try to contact any of us anymore.” Jisung stands and gets his stuff with tears falling down his face, As he walks out, he tries to look back but was harshly shoved out the house by someone. He hears a door slam and he flinches, knowing he was done. He walks out to the road, as tears cloud his vision, he can’t hear or see a truck rushing towards him at full speed, as the truck makes contact with him, he wakes up.  
In reality, he knew the possibilities of that happening was low, but that didn’t mean it was impossible. He tries so hard not to anger anyone, that he misses the worried glances the others gave as he apologized for every little thing he does wrong, even if they aren’t all his fault.

* * *

_The words I love you might be a bit typical_   
_But I can’t save those words_   
_Because I love you more than anything in the world_   
_I’m waiting for a tomorrow_   
_That I will live for you_   
_All day, making a story that won’t ever end_   
_The ending is like the title_

Today, they were all at practice and they were practicing God’s Menu, All In and Back Door. Jisung, once again, drowned in his thoughts, had a little trouble keeping up, but his facade broke as he forgot the lines of his All In rap. “Jisung! Why have you forgotten your lyrics again!” Chan just slightly raises his voice to scold Jisung, but to Jisung, it sounded like yelling, yelling at him for his mistakes, for his uselessness. It was too much for him. He crouches down in a flash, covering his ears as he chants out “I’m sorry”s and “don’t kick me out”. The members are now all crowded around him as Changbin turn off the music, they didn’t know what was happening but all they knew was that they needed to calm Jisung down from his ongoing panic attack. “Jisung, honey, you need to breathe. Focus on my voice.” Jisung looks up from his position, trying to concentrate on Chan and Chan’s voice only. His breathing calms as he hears Chan’s soothing voice, “That’s it baby. Can we move you to the couch?” His slight nod gets all the members helping him up and to the couch. They sit him down and start asking questions immediately. “Guys! Calm down! One by one! But first of all, what was that baby?” Chan carefully asks so as not to trigger another panic attack. “I-I don’t know?” Jisung cautiously answers. “Hyungie, what made you think we would kick you out from such a little mistake?” Jisung tilts his head in confusion at Jeongin’s statement. “L-little? I-I… didn’t Chan hyung like, yell at me for it?” The other members' eyes widened in worry, was this more serious than they thought? “Jisung, Chan hyung raised his voice just a little, it was basically his normal talking voice.” Changbin calmly said, trying not to calm the younger. “Sweetheart, what made you think we were gonna kick you out?” Minho asks again, rubbing Jisung’s back. Jisung sighs, knowing he would have to tell them. “I-I’ve been having nightmares of you guys leaving me, breaking up with me and kicking me out of the group, so I think today it triggered a panic attack because I thought Chan hyung was really mad at me…” Chan softly grabs Jisung’s hands and clasps them tightly. “Sungie, baby, we’re not going to leave you no matter what, we love you. So please, tell us, what else is going on in that head of yours?” “I-I’ve just been having thoughts of what if we break up when we disband, or what if you guys just decide I’m not good enough and leave me…” Jisung defeatedly admits. “Sungie, twin, we’re never going to leave you, nothing’s going to separate us, not disbandment, not JYP, nothing. We love you so much, and you’re more than good enough for us. WE will never end Sungie, not even death could separate us.” The other members all quickly agree, and Jisung feels himself tear up from the happiness he’s feeling. “I love you guys too…” Jisung softly says, seeing all the whipped smiles from the others. “Why don’t we go back to the dorms and cuddle hyungs?” Jeongin suggests. “Sure Innie, let’s go.”

From today on, Jisung finally learns to trust the loves of his life, and hold on to their promises. He knows he’s so lucky to call these people his members and most importantly, his boyfriends.

* * *

_Please just smile next to me like you are now_   
_Farther than tomorrow, longer than forever_   
_My love_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my stories! If you like it, please give me kudos and follow me!


End file.
